toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Takirihime
is one of the three "goddesses" that were created from the splitting of Tagitsuhime during the Kamakura Special Hazardous Waste Leakage Issue. Among the three, she carried the intention of cohabiting with humans through dominating over them. Appearance Takirihime's appearance resembles that of a mature woman wearing a white long-sleeved Japanese-style robe with black and fiery-red accents. She has white hair and pale complexion, but has black forelocks that drape over half her face. Sharing a common theme with the other offspring of Tagitsuhime, Takirihime has an accessory shaped like a black beastly hand with long orange claws, this time covering her eyes like a blindfold. Personality Among the three goddesses, Takirihime is distinguished for her belief that humans and Aradama can live together. However, she only sees humans as nothing more than cattle that need a superior being to guide them. Kanami commented that her personality was a result of not being able to reconcile with the demands of humanity. On the other hand, she has shown the ability to reconsider when thoroughly persuaded. Background In the aftermath of the Kamakura Special Hazardous Waste Leakage Issue, Takirihime sought refuge to the Ministry of Defense Headquarters in Ichigaya. In order to protect her from attacks from Tagitsuhime, a secluded area was built within the headquarters building. Inside, she could answer to the requests of audience from humans. Chronology During the ongoing conflict between the three offspring of Tagitsuhime, Takirihime remained inside the Ministry of Defense Headquarters. Here, she responded to attempts to negotiate over her cooperation with the Special Sword Administration Bureau to fight against the offspring Tagitsuhime. However, Takirihime remained adamant about her demands to have Ichikishimahime brought to her presence, as well as her conviction that ruling over humanity to "protect" them would be the best option. After a failed round of negotiation, Akane Origami once more returned to the Ministry of Defense Headquarters, this time as tougher security was prepared outside in light of a potential attack by Tagitsuhime. Again, Akane was unable to reach an understanding with Takirihime. However, Kanami Etou's willingness to get a grasp of the goddess' personality through sword combat gave the younger Origami hope that they would be able to look into Takirihime's character better in time. Eventually, after learning about the story of Nene, a "miraculous possibility" of Aradama being cleansed of its impurities, Takirihime finally considered the opportunity to accept Kanami's request to spar with her. During this session, Kanami eventually learned about Takirihime's character, describing her as "like a vast ocean ... It's big and vast and seems like it could accept anything". Soon after the sparring session, Tagitsuhime led the breakthrough against the forces deployed in the Ministry of Defense Headquarters. Takirihime, for the first time, chose to fight Tagitsuhime directly alongside Kanami and the other Toji in the area, but she was overwhelmed by Tagitsuhime's strength in combat and was absorbed. Her last words were offered to Kanami's okatana, as well as a request for humanity to "fly—fast, high and far". Abilities Despite being an aradama, Takirihime has been shown to demonstrate abilities similar to Toji, a trait she shares with the other offspring of Tagitsuhime, notably the usage of an okatana and the ability to properly use it in combat. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aradama